


Eres hermoso

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Depressed Ikari Shinji, Dreams and Nightmares, Español | Spanish, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, M/M, Memories, No Smut, Nostalgia, OTP Feels, POV First Person, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Sad, Sad Ikari Shinji, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Noche tras noche, Shinji Ikari tenía la misma aterradora y desesperante pesadilla: veía a  Kaworu Nagisa despidiéndose de él y muriendo frente a sus ojos.Shinji había recuperado los recuerdos de su vida anterior y así supo que aquel mal sueño había sido algo real y que perdió al ser que más amaba en trágicas circunstancias. Pero se hallaba consuelo en el hecho de que Kaworu le prometió que se volverían a encontrar.Algo le decía a Shinji que ese momento estaba muy cerca, por lo que aguardaba feliz e ilusionado el día que la vida les permitiera el anhelado reencuentro.Tal vez Shinji esperaba demasiado.---[AU] Reencarnación.





	Eres hermoso

**Author's Note:**

> **   
**   
_Historia inspirada en la canción "You're beautiful" de James Blunt._   


A pesar de estar en esa situación extrema, enfrentándose cara a cara con una muerte segura, Kaworu me dedicó a la mirada más gentil y la sonrisa más hermosa que vi en toda mi vida. Hasta el último instante de su existencia, trató de contenerme y aliviarme el sufrimiento que todo eso me provocaba.

—No pongas esa cara. Nos volveremos a ver, Shinji.

Aquellas habían sido sus últimas palabras y de algún modo resultaron de lo más reconfortantes y esperanzadoras para mi alma. Grité y lloré desesperado ante la enorme impotencia de lo que ya era inevitable a esas alturas y finalmente, lo vi morir de un modo trágico y cruel.

Sentía una mezcla horrible de dolor, culpa, tristeza, desolación y odio dentro de mi ser. Lo maté, ellos también lo mataron, fue empujado a esa muerte y él la tomó con gusto solo para que yo me pudiera salvar. ¿Qué mayor prueba de amor que esa podía existir? Su amor hacia mí era puro e incondicional y me lo demostró con creces. Y yo, ¿qué había hecho?

—Soy un ser miserable y ruin que no merece nada. Perdóname, Kaworu.

\---

Al otro día desperté con la cabeza pesada y los ojos inflamados. Parecía que se me terminaron las lágrimas esa fatídica y fría madrugada en la que desperté llorando como ya era habitual. Esa horrible pesadilla me venía persiguiendo desde hacía varios meses.

Me estaba sintiendo bastante fatal esa mañana, tenía ganas de quedarme en la cama todo el día y no hacer nada pero como ya había asumido compromisos, me tuve que levantar. Encendí el televisor para enterarme del pronóstico del tiempo, mientras lo escuchaba, me preparaba un café. Informaban que iban a haber nevadas intermitentes a lo largo del día, pensé entonces que lo mejor sería que me abrigara bien.

Terminé de vestirme y luego me dispuse a salir. Al ganar la calle, me coloqué los auriculares y fui camino a la estación de trenes. Me sentía algo ido y estaba enfrascado en mis propias cuestiones, no me importó el hecho de que el tren que abordé estuviera repleto de gente, cosa que por lo general solía ponerme de muy mal humor.

Pero no, hoy ese no era el caso. Al parecer me veía afectado por las pesadillas más que de costumbre, las tenía todo el tiempo martirizándome la mente al recordarlas. Al mismo tiempo, tenía un extraño presentimiento, era como si mi ser lo estuviera llamando con total desesperación. Lo anhelaba tanto que mi corazón estaba inquieto.

—¿Por qué me duele aquí? -me pregunté a mí mismo al tiempo que ponía una de mis manos sobre mi pecho y lo presionaba un poco, la molestia se había tornado física-

Y fue esa misma extraña sensación de dolor la que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Suspiré con fastidio, ya que tenía como una hora de viaje hasta mi destino pues mi estación era la penúltima del recorrido. Me apoyé y elevé la vista al techo del tren, me quedé embelesado y sin que me diera cuenta más de la mitad de la gente había descendido en las cuatro primeras estaciones que paramos.

Con la mirada, busqué un asiento vacío pero lo que encontré fue algo que no me lo hubiera esperado ni remotamente. Quedé como en shock, comencé a traspirar y sentí como me temblaban las rodillas al punto que parecía iría a perder el equilibrio.

¿Acaso estaba alucinando? Me fregué los ojos con ambas manos, pensé que mi mente me estaba jugando una muy mala pasada y que todo era producto de mi enorme ansiedad y mi imaginación. Pero no, no era nada de eso.

Era él.

Sí, mi querido y hermoso ángel. ¡Era él! ¡Era Kaworu!

De ninguna manera podía estar equivocado. Sus finos cabellos plateados y sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre eran inconfundibles y únicos. No conseguía salir de mi asombro y me quedé viéndolo con fijeza por unos instantes, era la visión más bella tenía el privilegio de volver a ver.

—¡Kaworu! -susurré y sentí como los ojos se me llenaban de espesas lágrimas de emoción-

Intenté no desmoronarme, sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Un sentimiento de infinita alegría y éxtasis me estaba invadiendo. El hecho de saber que cumplió su promesa de volvernos a ver, hacía de mí el ser más feliz del universo.

Entonces, fue que percibió mi intensa mirada puesta en él y apartó los ojos del libro que iba leyendo. Buscó dar conmigo al sentirse observado de manera insistente.

—¡Dios! ¡En verdad eres tú, Kaworu! -dije moviendo los labios en apenas un hilo de voz, no lograba reaccionar con normalidad, toda la situación me superaba por completo y no sabía cómo manejarla-

Él me observó algo confundido y después me regaló aquella dulce sonrisa, pudiendo yo comprobar con eso de que se trataba del chico al que consideraba el amor de esta y todas mis otras vidas. Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante su gesto, era esa gentil y cálida sonrisa tan propia de él me la volvía a regalar.

Era hermoso.

Tan hermoso que no parecía de este mundo. Su belleza me cautivaba por completo, una vez más. Me ruboricé recordando las sensaciones que me producían sus dulces palabras en mis oídos, sus besos y sus caricias en mi cuerpo, el modo que hacía el amor. Todo él.

Lo amaba. Sí, lo amaba inmensamente y sabía que lo seguía amando de la misma manera, nada había cambiado en mí en esta nueva vida. Todas mis pesadillas se habían esfumado y el dolor que sentía también desapareció.

Él mantuvo esa sonrisa por un momento y luego retomó su lectura. Sus ojos dejaron de verme y volvieron a su libro, no vino a mi encuentro ni parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo.

Quedé descolocado ante eso. ¿Acaso no me había reconocido? ¿No se sentía igual que yo con este inesperado reencuentro? Todo lo que yo quería en ese instante era correr y lanzarme a sus brazos.

Me sentí desconcertado también, pensé que tal vez cambié mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos y que por eso no me estaba pudiendo reconocer. Con eso, decidí no esperar más. Me compuse y me alisté para ir hacia él pero cuando estaba ya dispuesto a encararlo, algo me terminó impactando todavía más.

Justo al lado de él, iba durmiendo un chico de cabellos negros, quien de repente se movió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Kaworu. Él se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa, lo había hecho exactamente del mismo modo que me sonrió hacía un instante pero eso no fue todo, quedó viéndolo de un modo que me preocupó y luego al ver como le acariciaba el cabello, me dí cuenta de que se trataba de su acompañante.

—¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Por qué lo miras así? ¿Por qué lo tocas de ese modo tan delicado? Esas cosas las hacías solo conmigo y no soportaré ver que lo hagas con alguien más. ¡Más vale que tengas una buena razón! -exclamé todo eso susurrando sin quitarle de encima mi furiosa mirada llena de reproches- 

Si antes tuve un dolor extraño en el pecho, ahora sentía que algo me quemaba. Me estaba viendo consumido por la ira y por los terribles celos. Me invadían las ganas de ir y apartar a punta de golpes a ese sujeto que estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, intenté serenarme para poder por fin ir hacia él y hablarle de una vez por todas. 

Tomé aire y fui hasta ahí colocándome en frente para llamar su atención de inmediato. 

Él levantó la mirada de una manera dudosa debido a que me quedé viéndolo de muy cerca. Frunció el ceño y parecía confundido. Con eso, no pude ocultar mi rubor. Su belleza me deslumbraba y más aún, saberlo que estaba posando sus preciosos ojos en mí.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Kaworu Nagisa.

Tras verme con fijeza unos segundos, por fin habló.

—Disculpa. ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó-

Reí nerviosamente ante su extraña pregunta, pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo.

—Soy Shinji, Shinji Ikari. ¿Cómo es posible que me preguntes quién soy? Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

—Lo siento, pero no te conozco -aseguró mientras continuaba viéndome como si estuviera intentando rememorar algo- Debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más. Ni tu nombre ni tu rostro me son para nada familiares.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Tú eres Kaworu! De ninguna manera podría confundirte con otra persona. ¡Oye! Si me estás jugando una broma, quiero que sepas que es muy cruel -respondí al borde del llanto, no concebía lo que me decía-

—No es ninguna broma. Insisto, de seguro me estás confundiendo con alguien más.

Al escucharlo repetir eso, no pude contenerme ya, lo tomé del rostro con ambas manos e hice que me mirase fijamente. Al mismo tiempo, sentía cómo mis lágrimas caían de mis ojos de forma continua. La situación me estaba generando demasiada impotencia, necesitaba hacer que me recordara.

—¡Mírame! ¿Cómo podría estar confundido? ¡Tú eres mío, Kaworu! Así como yo soy únicamente tuyo, ¿recuerdas? Fuimos amigos, novios, amantes. Te entregué mi alma, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, todo mi ser te lo dí cuando me juraste que solo me amarías a mí, sin importar lo que pasara. 

—Espera. ¿Acaso tú...--? 

—¿Por qué no me recuerdas? ¿Por qué me has reemplazado? ¿Acaso todo lo que me dijiste antes fue una mentira -grité sin importarme que todas las personas nos estuvieran viendo para entonces- ¡¡¡Contesta!!!

Con esos gritos, el chico que dormía a su lado abrió los ojos, pude ver que eran celestes. Al notar cómo yo estaba tomando a Kaworu del rostro, se levantó de su lugar con una actitud intimidante y me empujó.

—¡Aleja tus manos de él! -se lo veía en verdad muy molesto, se había puesto a la defensiva- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?

—¡No te metas! -le contesté con desesperación, no quería perder mi tiempo con él, yo necesitaba que Kaworu me recordara y me diera explicaciones- ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

—Amor, ¿quién es este sujeto? -preguntó el muchacho volviéndose hacia Kaworu-

_¿"Amor"?_. 

¿Por qué lo estaba llamando así? En ese momento, pude sentir como mi corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos en ese instante al confirmar que ellos sí estaban juntos.

Kaworu guardó su libro y también se puso de pie.

—No tengo la menor idea, nunca lo he visto en mi vida -respondió muy seguro de sus palabras- Me parece que me está confundiendo con alguien más.

—¿No me estás mintiendo? -preguntó el chico-

—¿Alguna vez te he mentido, amor?

—No, pero...--

—Vamos. Ya tenemos que bajar, la siguiente es nuestra estación.

Tras decirle eso, vi cómo ellos dos se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron juntos hacia la puerta, esperando que el tren se detuviera para poder salir de allí.

En un último intento desesperado, fui tras ellos y volví a tomar a Kaworu del brazo.

—Por favor, Kaworu. ¡No me hagas esto!

—¡Oye! -exclamó él un tanto asustado y giró viéndome con cierta preocupación y hartazgo-

—¡Dios! ¿Pero qué le pasa a este tonto? -agregó el otro chico con total fastidio y muchas ganas de venir hasta mí y golpearme-

Kaworu apartó su brazo de mí y de nuevo, me enseñó aquella gentil sonrisa angelical que tanto yo amaba.

—Te llamas Shinji, ¿cierto? -preguntó-

—¡Sí! 

—Escucha Shinji, eres un chico muy bonito y yo no quisiera ser grosero contigo ni tener que llamar a la policía para que te aparten de nosotros. Estoy viajando con mi esposo, por favor, no hagas que nuestra luna de miel se convierta en una mala experiencia para nosotros. Déjanos continuar nuestro viaje en paz, ¿sí?

El tren se detuvo, se abrieron las puertas y la gente empezó a salir.

—¡Qué tengas un buen día, Shinji! ¡Adiós! 

Quedé allí como un completo tonto sin poder decir nada más. Vi cuando mi amado Kaworu pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de aquel que era su nuevo compañero para abrazarlo de lado y luego le dio un beso en la frente. 

Se marcharon juntos y yo no podía salir de mi estado de conmoción. Ese día encontré a Kaworu Nagisa solo para perderlo de nuevo en cuestión de minutos, así como lo iba perdiendo de vista mientras se mezclaba entre la multitud.

No podía hacer ya nada para revertirlo. Esta ya era otra vida y él era otra persona. En esta ocasión, su corazón no era mío y yo ni siquiera estaba en su horizonte, su felicidad era ese otro chico al que veía y trataba con tanto afecto y devoción.

Había dejado de llorar, tenía que resignarme a mi cruel y triste realidad. Al saberme borrado de la memoria de mi bello ángel, no me quedó más que aceptar que nunca iba a poder estar con él.

El tren se puso en marcha de nuevo, no me dí cuenta que yo era el último pasajero que quedaba allí.

Esa había sido la última vez que viajé en tren, o mejor dicho, ese había sido mi último viaje.

**FIN**


End file.
